


Kuroko's Shoes

by redisarevolution



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, but it could be seen as aomine just being an aho as usual, dont make a crack at kurokos height, he will do anything to be taller, hints of Aomine/Kagami, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of of this tweet:  https://twitter.com/iamrachelfox/status/619541517246410752?s=0</p>
<p>Oh yeah. It's exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Shoes

It was the last period of the day, which happened to be the most boring period of the day for Kagami. It was Mathematics I and it was two hours of endless droning from the teacher's end, which wouldn't be so bad if Kagami could actually focus on the numbers and variables. Seriously, who decided that putting letters in with numbers was a good idea? Let some god from above strike him down now, he couldn't take this anymore. The words and equations started getting all jumbled up and melted together into soundless noise as Kagami passed out on his desk. 

Approximately a half hour later, the sound of papers shuffling and chairs scraping against the floor woke the redhead up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he shoved his papers into his bag as he rushed to the locker room, eager to get warmed up and start practicing, no matter what Coach threw at them. As he greeted his other teammates, he changed into his uniform and starting warming up, waiting for his shadow, Kuroko, to show up.

Apparently, they had a practice game with Touou today and Aomine swore, as Kagami quotes, he would "beat his ass so hard, it would be as red as his hair", which was physically impossible, but hey, whatever helped him sleep at night. So, even after the warm up and the rest of the team showed up and finished warming up, Kuroko was still nowhere to be seen. Even after Touou showed up and warmed up, but not before Aomine tried to make a few passes (no pun intended) at Kagami's ass, Seirin's shadow was not located.

"What do you mean, Bakagami? You haven't seen him since lunch?", Aida asked.  
"Well, yeah. I didn't see him at all, which isn't that hard, but yeah."  
"Hey Bakagami! Where's Tetsu?", Aomine yelled from across the gym, both teams getting a bit impatient.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, Ahomine!", he yelled back as the darker male strode across the floor.

"I'm right here, Kagami-kun."

Kagami lets out an inhumane screech that could rival a banshee as he suddenly heard his companion speak up.  
"Kuroko! Jesus fuck, you scared the hell out of me!"  
Kuroko just looked straight at Kagami, his face as impassive as ever. Wait, straight at him?  
"Wait, did you grow a few inches or something?", he said as he looked his friend up and down.

On Kuroko's feet were a pair of heels. Ankle boot heels. That looked like a pair of blue and white Nike sneakers.  
"Pfffffff oh my god!"  
Kagami collapsed on the floor in laughter along with the rest of the team and even Touou was snickering. While Kuroko stood there, a small pout on his face, Aomine stood there, face unreadable.   
"Tetsu, I have one question for you."

He crouches down, pointing at Kuroko's shoes.   
"WHAT ARE THOOOSE."

Aomine's words left everyone in stitches and by this time, Kuroko is turning a pale pink of embarrassment, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of, Aomine-kun."

After about 20 minutes of laughing and trying to breathe, Kuroko gave the two basketball idiots a jab in the stomach and they proceeded to start their practice game.

Needless to say, Kuroko knew how to run in those heels.

**Author's Note:**

> He probably got those heels from Momoi   
> I literally took so long to write this that I started giving up halfway ;; still proud
> 
>  
> 
> come talk to me about sport gays on tumblr @redisarevolution


End file.
